Tematiche ricorrenti
Animali Vai a Animali Bianco e nero Vai a Bianco e nero Fratelli * Alexander e Clifford Widmore (Bad Twin) * Charlie e Liam Pace * Mr. Eko e Yemi * Desmond si rivolge alla maggior parte degli uomini chiamandoli "fratello". * Il falso Henry Gale disegna la mappa per la mongolfiera sulla prima pagina dei Fratelli Karamazov. * Il figlio di Claire si chiama Aaron. Aaron (Aronne) era il fratello maggiore di Mose. *Jack e Claire sono fratellastri. Cancro * Molti personaggi (per lo piu' secondari) son stati malati di cancro. ** Il caso più ovvio è Rose. ** Thomas (ex-fidanzato di Claire), Diane Janssen (madre di Kate), Gayle Harrington (da un romanzo di LOST), Peter Thompson (da the LOST experience) e (benche' in modo poco evidente) un personaggio nell'albo a fumetti di Walt nella stagione 1. **Sawyer dice d'aver avuto un zio che e' morto di tumore al cervello e si chiede se ne ne abbia uno anche lui e che sia la causa dei suoi continui mal di testa; la vera causa del mal di testa era la presbiopia. *È interessante notare che, benché dei personaggi dello show abbiano avuto il cancro, questo è una delle maggiori cause di morte nel mondo sviluppato; in altre parole, persone malate o morte di cancro sono piuttosto comuni. *Benjamin Linus scopre di aver un cancro localizzato alle vertebre lombari due giorni prima dello schianto, e una volta saputo che Jack è un chirurgo spinale decide di infiltrarsi tra i sopravvissuti e di farsi amici sia lui (per essere operato) che John (dato che è speciale) Bambini Vai a Bambini Reclusione/Imprigionamento Vai a Reclusione/Imprigionamento Delusioni e imbrogli Vai a Delusioni e imbrogli Sogni e visioni Vai a Sogni e visioni Economia Vai Economia Occhi * Il primo episodio e molti altri, iniziano con il primo piano degli occhi di un personaggio. ** Jack in "Pilota, prima parte" (Occhio destro) ** Locke in "La caccia" (Occhio destro) ** Jack bambino in "Il coniglio bianco" (Occhio destro) ** Claire in "Un figlio" (Occhio destro) ** Sun in "La casa del Sol Levante" (Occhio sinistro) ** Jin in "Cambiamenti" (Occhio destro) ** Boone's in "Ragione e sentimento"(Occhio sinistro) ** Sawyer as a boy in "Fuorilegge" (Occhio sinistro) ** Michael in "Speciale" (Occhio sinistro) ** Aaron in "Esodo, seconda parte" (Occhio sinistro) ** Desmond in "Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede" (Occhio sinistro) ** Juliet in "Storia di due città" (Occhio sinistro) * La seconda canzone della colonna sonora di LOST si chiama 'The eyeland' * Un occhio di vetro si trova nell stazione la Freccia. * Sayid minaccia di "prendere" l'occhio a Sawyer. * I tatuaggio di Charlie dice: "E' facile vivere ad occhi chiusi"; e' un verso di una canzonde dei Beatles: "Strawberry Fields Forever". * Jack diagnostica che i mal di testa di Sawyer sono il sintomo della sua presbiopia. Da quel momento Sawyer indossa gli occhiali per leggere. * Nel sogno di Claire, Locke ha un un occhio bianco ed uno nero. * Locke ha una cicatrice, dovuta all'incidente, vicino all'occhio destro e che e' ancora visibile dopo due mesi dal naufragio. Destino Vs libero arbitrio Vai a Destino Vs libero arbitrio Paura In particolare: *Paura della malattia (specialmente da parte di Danielle Rousseau). *Paura della 'fine del mondo', legata al [il pulsante (specialmente per Locke, Desmond, Eko, e, in misura minore e piu' ambigua per Jack e Hurley). *Il mostro (o il sistema di Sicurezza, "il fumo nero", Cerberus); fanno eccezione Locke e Eko. *I numeri. **Hurley e' spaventato a morte dai numeri, poichedue to what he perceives as the unreasonable amount of bad luck they have brought him. **Leonard, anche lui sembra esserne molto spaventato. *Gli Altri. *La salvezza di Aaron (specialmente per Charlie). *Gli animali selvaggi, come l'orso polare. Giochi Vai a Giochi e Tematiche ricorrenti:Giochi Proprietà curative Vai a Proprietà curative Meta'/Coppie Alcuni elementi della trama sembrano riguardare coppie o l'idea di due meta' che si ricongiungono. *I passeggeri delle due meta' dell'aereo si riuniscono. *Le due meta' del film di orientamento son riunite quando Mr Eko riporta la parte mancante del film dall'altro lato dell'isola. *Rose e Bernard si ritrovano. *Ad un livello piu' astratto, ragione e fede. Accumulare * Hurley ha nascosto del cibo per il proprio consumo. * Sawyer raccoglie armi, medicine, libri e qualunque cosa attiri la sua attenzione. * Charlie nasconde alcune statue della Vergine Maria che contengono eroina. Vedi anche: Economia Isolamento *Gruppi separati (quelli della coda, quelli della sezione centrale) che si ritrovano. *Relazioni separate (Jack, Hurley, Locke, Sawyer, e altri) che non sono ciò che sembrano. *Gli occupanti del Cigno hanno passato molto tempo in isolamento senza contatti con il mondo esterno. *Apparentemente l'Isola è, in qualche modo, isolata dal resto del mondo. **Non può essere trovata (come suggerisce il falso Henry Gale). **Non la si può lasciare semplicemente navigando, come dimostrano il fallimento dei tentativi di partire sia dalle scialuppa che della barca di Desmond. *Gli Altri sembrano essersi "reclusi" sull'isola in Otherville. Vita e morte Vai a Vita e morte Parti del corpo mancanti * Il braccio destro di Ray Mullen. * Il braccio sinistro del Dr. Marvin Candle. * Montand perse il braccio nel Territorio Oscuro. * Nella visione di Boone in "Ragione e sentimento", Shannon e' uccisa dal mostro e, tra le varie ferite, ha perso il braccio. * La gamba di Martha Toomey, persa in un incidente automobilistico probabilmente causato dai numeri. * Jack aveva l'intenzione di amputare una gamba a Boone per cercare salvargli la vita. * L'anulare sinistro di Hibbs (non confermato). * Nathan avrebbe perso il proprio dito se non avesse "confessato" quand'era nella buca. * mikhail è senza un occhio.**Il detective della polizia australiana in "Ragione e sentimento" potrebbe avere un'occhio di vetro. * Locke sacrifica il proprio rene per salvare suo padre, Anthony Cooper. * La statua vista da Sayid, Jin e Sun consiste di un solo piede, a quattro dita e che indossa un sandalo. * Vincent c'è la possibilità sia un caso di omonimia con l'artista olandese Van Gogh, che si tagliò da solo il proprio orecchio sinistro. * Il braccio destro del pilota. * Dato il raggio d'azione di un singolo candelotto di dinamite, Arzt e' eccezionalmente disintegato dall'esplosione. E' probabile che nella puntata si sia scelto di non mostrare i "pezzi grossi". Un'altra vita * Nadia lascia a Sayid un messaggio che dice: "Mi ritroverai nella prossima vita, se non in questa". * Allo stadio prima di andarsene, Desmond dice a Jack "Ci si rivede in un'altra vita, ok?" ** Dice la stessa cosa a Jack scappando quando pensava che il computer del cigno fosse stato distrutto. ** Dice la stessa cosa a Locke nel cigno prima di attivare il fail-safe. * Charlotte Malkin sembra "resuscitare" dopo essere affogata, incontra Eko all'aereoporto e gli riferisce un messaggio da parte di suo fratello Yemi che e' morto a causa sua. ** Il fatto che sia veramente "resuscitata" e' discusso: sia lei che sua madre lo sostengono, ma suo padre afferma che si tratti di una menzogna. * Jack resuscita Rose subito dopo il naufragio. * Quando il pilota si risveglia, Jack e Kate sono sorpresi, come se si fosse rianimato. * Charlie e' stato impiccato da Ethan, muore e, apparentemente, e' riportato in vita da Jack. Sembra avere un'amnesia riguardo a tutto cio' che gli e' successo mentre era "morto". * Anche Dave dice "Ci si rivede in un'altra vita" a Hurley prima di buttarsi dalla scogliera. * Ana-Lucia appare ad Eko in un sogno subito dopo essere morta. Il fatto che lei inizi a sanguinare alla fine del sogno, mentre Eko ancora non sapeva che fosse morta indica che si tratta di una visione di un fantasma. * Nell'episodio , Sayid è apparentemente morto da un pò di tempo, quando si riprende come se fosse nuovamente tornato in vita. I numeri * I numeri sono ovunque. Problemi familiari Vai a Problemi familiari Perle Vai a perle Filosofia *Molti personaggi condividono il cognome (ed a volte anche il nome) con famosi filosofi: ** Boone Carlyle - Thomas Carlyle (Filosofo scozzese) ** Danielle Rousseau - Jean-Jacques Rousseau (Filosofo franco-svizzero) ** Desmond Hume - David Hume (Filosofo scozzese) ** John Locke - John Locke (filosofo) (Filoso inglese del diciasettesimo secolo) *** Un'episodio della prima serie, "Tabula Rasa", e' prende titolo da una teoria sviluppata da John Locke. *** Anthony Cooper, il padre biologico di Locke, prende il nome da Anthony Ashley Cooper, un politico del diciassettesimo secolo, che fu mecenate del vero John Locke. Si ritiene che Locke abbia salvato Cooper dopo un'operazione al fegato. ** Mikhail Bakunin- Michail Bakunin è stato un rivoluzionario e filosofo russo, considerato uno dei padri fondatori dell'anarchismo moderno. Il pensiero di Bakunin ruota attorno all'idea, fondamentale per lui, di libertà. La libertà è il bene supremo che il rivoluzionario deve cercare a qualunque costo. La libertà è però irrealizzabile senza l'uguaglianza di fatto (uguaglianza sociale, politica, ma soprattutto economica). I fenomeni che spingono gli uomini all'ineguaglianza e alla schiavitù sono due: lo Stato e il Capitale. Abbattuti questi, grazie a una rivoluzione strettamente popolare, si sarebbe giunti all'Anarchia Gravidanze Vai a gravidanze Pioggia Vai a Pioggia Problemi di relazione Vai a Problemi di relazione Religione ed ideologie Vai a Religioni ed ideologie Sesso Vai a Sesso Salvezza Vai a Salvezza Connessioni Vai a Relazioni tra i personaggi Categoria:Tematiche ricorrenti Categoria:Liste